Two Kinds of Love
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: EirixShuichi; Between a love triangle, family issues, and work, Shuichi has found himself in quite a predicament. Will Eiri be able to pull himself together to help Shuichi through it before Ryuichi decides to take Shuichi for himself? Read and find out!
1. Problems

Two Kinds of Love

**Two Kinds of Love**

**Chapter 1: Problems**

"I'm going to be so late!" Shuichi Shindou yelled, frantically dashing from the NG building. Eiri and he were going out on a date and Shuichi was supposed to be home by 6 and it was already 5:57. 'I just hope Eiri won't get too mad!' He thought, desperately. More than anybody else, Shuichi knew how cold Eiri could be when he was ticked off. He was proud of Eiri because of that too. Shuichi was glad that his lover was always so willing to express how he felt, and he had begun opening up to Shuichi. That was a jump start to relief too.

Shuichi even helped Eiri to talk about his problems to his family members. Finally, he settled matters with them and filled them in on the sore spots that still captivated his heart to his father, sister, and even his younger brother seemed comforting. Eiri was really making up for lost time. Shuichi had even accompanied him there for moral support.

_"I've been so stuck to my past." Eiri had admitted to his father, sister, and younger brother. "Holding onto the memories with…him…won't bring him back…" From behind the sliding door of his father's prayed altar, Shuichi slid to the ground feeling defeated somehow. He knew that Eiri still loved Yuki; he just never knew how deep Eiri's love for him was. So he automatically assumed the worse; that Eiri loved Yuki more than him even if the former mentor was now a corpse. Shuichi understood how horrible it would be to be led on the path of betrayal by someone who you thought you could trust with all of your being. Although it wasn't as bad as Eiri's scenario with Kitazawa, Shuichi did have his heart shattered by Eiri's harsh demeanor time and time again. He could relate to how that must've felt to Eiri. What he was going through had to be so difficult. With all of the drugs and tobacco Eiri had added to his system and all the walls he put up on everyone, Shuichi was overwhelmed by the emotions taking control of his body as he heard his lover cry. He felt jealousy and hate towards Kitazawa and worry and immense concern towards Eiri. Silently, he found himself sobbing along with his lover, his knees bound to his chest, and his head buried in his knees._

_"It won't change the fact that I killed him. But…why d-did he have to die?!"_

_Shuichi's shoulders wracked with more sobs._

_"Oh, Eiri…" He heard Eiri's father say, worriedly._

_Without a doubt, he loved Eiri more than anything. Shuichi just couldn't help but ponder on his main insecurity: Yuki and Eiri._

That was in the back of Shuichi's mind along with other gloomy thoughts right now though. The forefront of his mind was only occupied by pure happiness and aspiration of seeing his lover. With this thoughts so set on returning home to find out where he was being taken for his date, Shuichi wasn't in the very least expecting his idol to ride his way on a bicycle.

"Hey, Shu-chan! Watch out!" Came Ryuichi Sakuma's warning.

Shuichi snapped out of his stupor, quickly hopping out of the way. Unfortunately, he landed on his right foot wrong, drawing a gasp and falling over. Ryuichi noticed this, slamming his foot down on the break. He hopped off the bike, allowing it to fall over onto the ground, and scurried to Shuichi's aid.

"Shu-chan!" He gasped, helping the wincing Shuichi sit up. "I'm so sorry! Your ankle! You must hate me now! WAHH!"

"It's not your fault! I don't hate you! It's ok! I wasn't paying attention!" Shuichi quickly responded to a teary eyed Ryuichi.

"Oh, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cried with joy, throwing his arms around Shuichi's waist, the sudden action causing Shuichi to blush. "You're so kind! I'll make this up to you!" He pulled away with his arms, his arms still entangled around Shuichi. Ryuichi then pointed to the bicycle where an add on the seat was attached to the back; handing Shuichi Kumagoro from his shirt. "Here! You could ride with Kumagoro in the back seat!"

"Thank you so much, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi beamed, while Ryuichi helped him up onto the seat.

"Where to, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, positioning himself on the front seat.

When Shuichi told him to drop him off at Eiri's condo, Ryuichi grew silent. He obliged to the deed but the air grew tense with each passing second, reminding Shuichi where he stood on Ryuichi's scale. Shuichi was well aware that Ryuichi was in love with him. He didn't know how to cope with Ryuichi on the matter without hurting his feelings so he kept quiet during the ride too.

"He still hurts you, doesn't he?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi upon the arrival of the building. He had gotten off the bike and now his face was directly in front of Shuichi's, a sad frown on his face. With their noses practically touching, Shuichi was completely vulnerable, his head feeling light and his face burning. His mind drew a blank at what to do so he couldn't stop Ryuichi from laying a peck on his lips. "Just so you know, if you date me, I'll never EVER hurt you."

"Um…eh…" Shuichi stumbled. He had no idea how to reply to that without adding insult to injury.

Even without his desired result, Ryuichi smiled warmly and then goofily as he kneeled in front of Shuichi, his back facing Shuichi. "I'll give you a piggy back ride just as long as Kumagoro gets a kiss from you!" Ryuichi bargained.

Shuichi gave a quick peck at Kumagoro's lips and then got on Ryuichi's back, allowing his idol to carry him personally to Eiri's condo.

* * *

Seeing Eiri's pissed off face at the door was enough to tell Shuichi that letting Ryuichi carry him here was a big mistake. Shuichi knew of Eiri's insecurity at seeing a worthy rival marvel over him. Anger only covered his face at the moment but under the mask laid a torn Eiri with little hope of pleasing his lover more than Ryuichi Sakuma seemed to. Shuichi decided talking to Eiri about that as a first priority as soon as Ryuichi left.

"What the hell happened?" Eiri asked, growling. His gaze was focused on Shuichi's swollen ankle. With his glasses on, Eiri had a sharp eye.

"Shu-chan got a boo-boo, na no da!" Ryuichi sung, striding past an agitated Eiri. He carefully placed Shuichi on the couch as if he were a precious treasure, and then knelt in front of him, holding Kumagoro to him.

"Who said you could come in, you idiot?" Eiri spat at Ryuichi, who just ignored him.

"Kumagoro and I love Shu-chan very much!" Ryuichi cried, gripping Shuichi's right hand gently. "Kumagoro would love to stay here with Shu-chan until he's better!" He took a hold of Shuichi's other hand and slipped Kumagoro there.

"Really?!" Shuichi asked, excitedly.

Ryuichi nodded, happily.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi thanked, hugging Kumagoro close. "I'll take very good care of him for you!"

Ryuichi stood up and smiled in that loving way again. "I know you will, Shuichi. I trust you."

Shuichi gaped.

"If you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave, Sakuma-san!" Eiri grumbled.

He complied but before he walked past Eiri, he whispered, "The next time you hurt him; I won't hesitate to take him away from you," and left the novelist unperturbed, on the outside at least. On the inside, it just made him all the more anxious.

Shuichi noticed that something was wrong, knowing this had finally gotten to Eiri. "I just twisted my ankle on the way home. Ry…" Shuichi started.

"I know that." Eiri interrupted. "Stupid idiot." He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to Shuichi.

"I'm sorry, Eiri!" Shuichi apologized, frantically. "That was stupid of me! I wasn't thinking! I…!"

"Shut up." Eiri said, softly, giving Shuichi a gentle, loving kiss. "I wasn't talking about you." He laid a hand on Shuichi's cheek compassionately.

"Huh?"

"I meant that Sakuma idiot." Eiri growled, letting out a frustrated groan, sliding his hand off Shuichi's face. "He didn't even bother to wrap your ankle." He strode to the bathroom muttering, "He's such a freaking dunce."

Shuichi still hadn't gotten over the stunned feeling he got when Eiri cared for him. It all seemed too good to be true. The nightmare they had to go through was finally over but it had led into another…

_"Brother? Hi, it's Sis!"_

_"Hey, what's up? You sound shaken up."_

_"Um…well…it's going to be Mom and Dad's anniversary soon…"_

_"Oh! No problem! I can take off from work and…!"_

_"No, that's not it. I-it's worse…"_

_"Why?! What's wrong?!"_

_"Dad's coming over…"_

That wasn't good, at all. His mother and father had divorced a few moths back because the father didn't 'feel the same way anymore' for his mother. Shuichi's mom, Kikyo, still loved his father, Shunske, so the situation was one-sided. Every time Shunske visited, hell found someway to erupt inside the house whether it was from a bottle of liquor, cocky train of thought, food, and the smallest thing that set Shunske into a tantrum. It affected them all negatively but Kikyo always took most of the damage, mentally so. Shuichi always made it a priority to help his family in any way he could.

"What are you thinking about?" Came Eiri's voice.

Shuichi snapped back to reality, watching Eiri kneel in front of him. His eyes burned with worry.

Shuichi didn't want to trouble Eiri with his family issues since Eiri was still getting over his own so Shuichi went with the latter.

"I'm so sorry, Eiri. I know how much Sakuma-san bothers you." Shuichi apologized, wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck. "I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, Eiri. Sakuma-san is just a good friend to me, that's all." He explained, holding Eiri tighter.

"Thank you, Shuichi." Eiri said, hugging him close before sealing their lips with a kiss. Slowly, he pulled away, confidently wrapping Shuichi's foot in an ace bandage.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's my first EirixShuichi long story! I hope you like! Please review and let me know what you think so far!!**


	2. Date with Disaster

**Chapter 2: Date with Disaster**

Eiri's surprise date was very romantic and was nothing cheap either. Really being on a date with Eiri had beaten Shuichi's daydreams of him to a pulp. Spending time with Eiri, no matter the location, was so much better because Eiri was real. As long as it was with Eiri, frankly, Shuichi didn't care where they went.

Where they were was on a ferry, on the top deck, both seated across the other at a lovely dining table, draped with a maroon designed cloth. The chairs matched the table in that sense and were made of mahogany furnished wood. Candles glistened along with the stars in the night sky. This reminded Shuichi of the harbor he and Eiri had looked at on the day of their first date, only better because this time he knew that Eiri wouldn't run away.

Due to the fancy surroundings, Shuichi and Eiri dressed to match the occasion. Shuichi wore white dress pants while Eiri wore black ones. To go with his pants, Shuichi was adorned with an orange button up shirt with a white matching jacket over it, the zipper hanging half way up his chest. His feet were clad with orange dress shoes. Eiri wore a purple button up shirt with an un-zippered black leather jacket and black dress shoes to go with it.

Eiri's gaze was transfixed on Shuichi's radiating amethyst eyes that were looking up towards the sky, the light of the moon lighting up Shuichi's face all the more. "Isn't it beautiful?" Shuichi asked, dreamily.

Eiri took a quick glance, not so interested in the beauties of outer space when there was only one down here on Earth that entranced him: His Shuichi Shindou. Never in his life had he ever suspected to encounter somebody so inspiring, determined, and loving. Ever since that horrible, tragedy event back in New York, Eiri distanced himself from love and from those around him, enclosing himself in an isolated, frozen state of mind. His writing genre had still held onto hope for love but other than that, it proved that he couldn't get over what had happened due to its violence and death. Ever since his relationship with Shuichi improved, his writing has been taking a turn for the better. Not only did his wording and understanding get better, his stories became more romantic and jovial. His attitude has changed too. He kept his lover close, never wanting to hurt him like he did before. That's what he'd promised to himself because the man in front of him meant too much to him just to let him go. Shuichi was definitely one in a million. That smile of his never ceased to bring that comforting warmth to his chest.

"It is…" Eiri replied, smiling. "However…"

Shuichi looked at Eiri, confused.

Eiri's pale hand covered Shuichi's, caressing the fair skin with feather light delicacy. Red dusted Shuichi's cheeks at the tenderness of it all. The care and compassion Eiri showed him was still something new to Shuichi and he'd treasure every moment of it. He understood what Eiri went through with his loving resolve to be with Eiri. All the pain he went through was worth it to see that beautiful smile cross Eiri's face. Knowing Eiri was smiling because of him made his heart melt. Shuichi became putty in Eiri's hands when he brought his knuckles into contact with smooth lips.

"You're even more beautiful." Eiri murmured, watching Shuichi blush with amusement. Shuichi's speechless reaction never got old and just watching his lover look at him with those wide, stunned eyes was a lot in itself. He found himself loving to comment on Shuichi's good points and beauty not only filled his looks but his persona.

A sudden feeling to hold his beloved came over him and he found himself getting up and scooping Shuichi up into his arms. Shuichi giggled and threw his arms around Eiri's neck, burying his face into the crook of Eiri's neck. This skin; how he cherished the feel of it. The arms holding him up; he believed now that they would lift him away from any pain, including his sprained ankle. The chest he was leaning against; it held the heart of his soul mate, the one that beated with love for him. That was all that mattered now. The world vanished as their lips melted together.

"Eiri…" Shuichi breathed.

Just then, a smell of smoke filled the air. Shuichi, Eiri, and the other people aboard got a whiff of it and panic rose inside them. Instantly, everyone headed for a lifeboat. People scrambled in frantically, driving into a massive panic when an explosion of flames busted from the bottom floor. They did even more so when a man in a black suit and ski mask catapulted from the stairs to run amidst the panicked crowd. He seemed intent on looking for someone. Only when Shuichi came to his sights did he halt and head towards his target.

"Eiri!!" Shuichi gasped. "Look out!" He pointed over Eiri's shoulder at the approaching man.

The warning came too late for the man tackled into Eiri's back, knocking them both onto the deck. Like ants, the people cowered away form the fallen bodies and scurried to the lifeboats. Shuichi had fallen onto his back, having the wind knocked out of him, while Eiri recovered quickly from his fall on his chest. He didn't allow this madman a chance at getting to his Shuichi, yanking him by his ankle to the ground, retrieving the gun from the lunatic's hand and standing in front of Shuichi, armed and ready.

The tables were turned and Eiri was now in control, a murderous look on his face.

The smell of smoke intensified and Shuichi found himself defenseless against it, unlike Eiri who already had his mouth covered with his jacket sleeve. Uncontrollable coughs escaped his mouth as he tried to block out that intoxicating stench, but when he lifted his right arm to do so, a sharp pain pulsated through it. The rough landing had mostly come on that very arm, fracturing it. Despite injury and vulnerability, all he cared about was ensuring Eiri's safety. Slowly, he sat up, wincing as he stood on his right foot and held his right arm.

A snicker mad it's way out of the man's mouth before he dashed to Eiri, deftly gripping the arm that Eiri had the gun in and he twisted it behind Eiri's back, karate chopping the back of Eiri's neck; therefore making Eiri drop into unwanted unconsciousness.

"EIRI!!" Shuichi screamed.

"Don't move!" The man demanded, holding the gun at Shuichi, making him jump, and then pointing it at Eiri. "You wouldn't want me to kill your boyfriend, now would you, fag?" He sneered.

"I'll do anything!" Shuichi begged. "Please don't hurt him!!"

"Anything, huh?" The smug man echoed, pointing the gun back at Shuichi. "How about you die?"

Shuichi wasn't so sure but this guy…this man seemed so familiar and certainly knew him enough to go after him. It scared him and hurt him how cruel this man was portraying himself to be. The nostalgia kicked in and left Shuichi with no plan of refuge, leaving him frozen.

Suddenly a helicopter hovered above them, catching their attention. A big-sized Kumagoro doll collapsed onto the man before he even had a chance to take a good look at the helicopter. Shuichi saw Ryuichi descending quickly down the ladder along with K, Rage, and the police who all surrounded the criminal. Before he even knew it, Shuichi was in Ryuichi arms. Helplessly, his right arm suffered from the tight impact and Shuichi groaned and coughed again, causing Ryuichi to instantly pull away.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi gasped, gracefully lifting Shuichi into his arms, rushing back to the helicopter.

"Wait!!" Another series of coughs made their way out of Shuichi's mouth. "EIRI!! What about Eiri?!" He cried desperately, his eyes leaking with tears. "Eiri!!" Shuichi screeched, weakly, his eyes glazing over, his consciousness slipping away.

Ryuichi's hold on Shuichi strengthened when Shuichi fainted. "Shu-chan, hang on!" He pleaded, carrying his crush to the top of the ladder.

K had heard his desperate calls and took it upon himself to tend to Eiri, lifting him over his shoulder and climbing up the ladder.

Down below the cops and Rage had failed to apprehend the man. He just dived into the harbor after setting off a smoke bomb. They all coughed but then managed to gather their bearings and make it to the helicopter to escape the enflamed ferry. They weren't able to capture the man right away but at least everyone on the ferry had escaped.

* * *

Ryuichi counted his blessings, thanking God that he made it to his computer in time to find out where Shuichi and Eiri were going on their date. He was glad that planting that hidden camera in Kumagoro's eye and giving it to Shuichi had actually come in handy. Dedicated in his conquest of seeing how Eiri treated Shuichi at home had winded up saving the younger singer in the end.

Ryuichi sat on the chair beside Shuichi's bed, gripping his crush's hand as he watched Shuichi breathe in fresh air from the breathing mask. Shuichi didn't deserve this, Ryuichi had thought, tightening his grip. To him, Shuichi was an angel from heaven; an angel who he wanted to be blessed with and one that he'd love and cherish. He kissed Shuichi's knuckles whispering, "Oh, Shu-chan…"

The door sounded, revealing a panting Hiroshi. Ryuichi turned around, curiously looking at him. "Nakano-san…" He recognized.

"I came as soon as I saw the news." Hiroshi explained, striding over to Ryuichi's side, gazing down at his best friend with concern. "Shuichi…" His hands fisted, seeing how bad Shuichi was. Hiroshi couldn't believe how the date Shuichi had been bragging about earlier that day turned into such a catastrophe. Surely, if he ever found that man who had hurt Shuichi and ruined his date with Eiri, he'd sock him even worse.

"Eiri…" Shuichi began chanting, his breathing coming out labored. His face was twisted from the nightmare that held his dream world into a hellish prison.

"Shuichi!" Hiroshi called.

Ryuichi shot up and shook Shuichi's shoulders. That seemed enough to make Shuichi shoot up into a sitting position, the action awakening the pain to his now casted arm. Shaking off the pain, Shuichi looked at Ryuichi and Hiroshi, a desperate, frantic look springing forth into his eyes. "Hiro, Sakuma-san! Where's Eiri? Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok!" He croaked, his throat aching.

"Shuichi, calm down, man. I'm sure he's ok." Hiroshi assured.

"I have to see him. I need to see if he's ok." Shuichi said, taking off the breathing mask and jolting up from the bed. Ryuichi caught him as he tripped.

"Shu-chan, you shouldn't be up." Ryuichi chided.

"He's right, Shuichi. Don't be so stupid." Eiri's voice came from the doorway.

Shuichi looked up, on the brink of tears by Eiri's presence. He stood up and limped a bit over to Eiri before his lover closed the space between them, hugging Shuichi as they both kneeled down onto the tiled floor. Shuichi held onto Eiri tightly, his hands gripping the back of Eiri's hospital scrub, his body wracking with sobs. Eiri's eyes softened and he held Shuichi closer to him, laying an affectionate kiss on his forehead, more than relieved that his Shuichi was alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's chapter two. Wow...enough drama for you? Well there's more to come! Please review and let me know what you think! For those of you who thought the ferry thing was strange, it was the only utterly romantic setting that came to mind for them. They don't call this fanfiction for nothing. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW!! **


	3. Welcome Home Party Part I

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home Party Part I**

It was finally the day Shuichi was going to be released from the hospital. Eiri had planned on personally stripping Shuichi from his hospital scrubs but his plan was foiled by Dr. Smith who simply wouldn't allow it. He knew that Eiri wouldn't be able to control himself once given the opportunity to undress Shuichi. So Eiri had no choice but to wait in the waiting room while Shuichi got dressed in a pair of clothes his sister, Maiko, and his mother, Kikyo, had brought from home for him earlier that day.

Speaking of the two, they walked in step with Eiri back to the waiting room. Both females proved to be nice and also proved that being hyper happened to be a key ingredient in the Shindou family gene pool. Kikyo had first run into her son's hospital room worried and frantic. That's when Eiri had noted that Shuichi had gotten his round of face, his unique purple eyes, and figure from his mother. She had given Eiri a warm welcome, eagerly shaking his hand, more than happy to meet the lover of her son. Maiko shook his hand too, happy with an underline look of suspicion, but soon shook it off to ramble to Shuichi about this really cute guy she met on the bus. Apparently, she was holding back an angry, bulwark of a speech in order not to hurt Shuichi's or Eiri's feelings.

"Excuse me." Kikyo bowed, running to the restroom.

With her mother out of the picture, Maiko decided to bring up the matter she wanted to discuss with Eiri. "Eiri-san." Maiko addressed, watching him turn to her with curiosity. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself before saying seriously, "I need to talk to you about Onii-chan."

Eiri was sharp and could tell where this was headed, giving a small sigh. "Look, Maiko-chan, I know that you're not pleased with me because of what I did that time."

Not expecting this reaction out of Eiri, Maiko was caught off guard and remembered what he was talking about. The time he meant was when Eiri had made Shuichi eager and upset enough o return back their parents' house in tears and lock himself up in his room for a few days. Maiko never saw her brother so shot down or desolate in her whole life. She could hardly believe someone would be so cruel in doing so, especially the person her brother constantly told her so many good things about over the phone. Maiko had found Eiri to be a nice guy when she had finally got to meet him today. He was polite and kind to her and her mother and sweet and loving to her older brother but even still, Maiko wanted to ensure that Eiri would never pull a stunt like that on Shuichi ever again.

Before she could utter a word, thought, Eiri spoke, "I didn't mean to upset him like that and he understands that now. That time I wanted nothing more than to get him to understand how I feel about him since I kept him in the dark for so long and to make him understand that every song should carry a personal message. Since he's such a big mouth about me, I'm guessing that he told you that I called his songs a zero." At that, Maiko nodded. "It figures... The reason for that was simply because he was only writing them from his imagining point of perspective, not experience. So I decided to write a song for Shuichi and have it sung to him by his idol, as strange as it sounds." He winced in disgust there but continued. "Singing isn't my profession as you well know. Writing is, however, and it brought him back to his senses." Eiri elaborated.

Maiko let this sink in and found herself convinced. Shuichi was not the type of person to stick around the horrible person she had envisioned. Eiri, she realized, really had strong feelings for her older brother after all.

"Oh, well that…I mean…I'm sorry." Maiko apologized, taking a quick bow, and then looking down the hall as if glancing at her older brother. "He's the only Onii-chan I have…you know?"

"I understand." Eiri replied. As annoying as Tatshua could be, he was still Eiri's younger brother and Eiri cared for him even when he was questioning Tatshua's sanity.

Maiko smiled. "Thank you."

Eiri smiled back.

"I'm going to go check on my mom, ok?"

Eiri nodded, noticing her sad tone.

"I'll be right back."

Maiko ran off, disappearing into the women's restroom.

Something was up but Eiri decided to mind his own business, considering that they are both women and all….

"Thank you so much, Smith-sensei." Eiri heard Shuichi say. He set his sights on his lover, his eyes narrowing at the doctor he was limping alongside down the hallway. He was a tall man, fair-skinned, wearing a doctor's coat with black smooth pants, matching shoes, glasses as well as shoulder high brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail. His blue eyes sparkled with warmth as he conversed with Shuichi.

"You're very welcome, Shuichi-kun." Dr. Smith responded, kindly, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

Eiri reacted protectively suspecting the man to be a pedophile. He strode up to Shuichi, who heard the angry footsteps and turned to Eiri with a worried frown. Before he could even speak, Eiri lifted him up into his arms, baffling both Shuichi and Dr. Smith.

"Eiri-san, we're…huh?" Maiko and Kikyo looked over the scene before them before walking over.

"What's wrong, Eiri-san?" Dr. Smith inquired.

"Don't you ever touch Shuichi again, you hear me, you bastard?" Eiri growled.

"Oh, my!" Kikyo gasped.

"Eiri!" Shuichi gasped. "It's ok! Smith-sensei isn't like that!"

"You're so possessive, Eiri-san." Maiko cut in slyly, elbowing him.

"OH--!! EIRI--!!" Shuichi squealed, happily, hugging him tightly around his neck. "I LOVE YOU TOO!!"

"Um, Shuichi, dear, you're…."

"D-damn…brat…choking…me…"

Shuichi instantly loosened his hold. "I'm so sorry, Eiri!!"

By then people in the waiting room recognized those two of being the famous 'Lovey-Dovey' couple and began riling up.

"IT'S THEM!! LET'S GET THEM ON A BED NAKED!!" A gay guy shouted, leading the mob, prancing.

Eiri, Shuichi, Maiko, and Kikyo were all too scared to speak. These fans were absolutely insane. Wanting them naked…Hopefully the cops had enough restraining orders to make them stay away. Luck was on their side however for the patients were reminded of the pain they were in and collapsed to the floor, moaning, while some people tended to them. Others went after them chanting 'porn' over and over again. This made them make a run for it.

"Take care now!" Dr. Smith called after Shuichi as Eiri frantically carried him away from the mob, Maiko and Kikyo following beside them.

"I'm so proud of you, Shuichi, honey." Kikyo said, stepping out of Eiri's car.

From the hospital back to Eiri's condo, Shuichi and Eiri had filled in Kikyo and Maiko in on how they were fairing with their careers. Impressing Maiko and Kikyo with his writing skills standards and health improvement had earned him their respect and a promised ongoing family relationship.

"Oh, mom…" Shuichi smiled, hugging her.

Eiri looked on from the opposing side of the car, smiling at Shuichi's never-ending care.

"So, Eiri-san…" Maiko started, tugging at his sleeve. She motioned for him to lean down, he complied, and she whispered in his ear. "Are you planning on…you know…proposing to Onii-chan?"

The question caught Eiri off guard. Purposing to Shuichi was an event that he pondered about for a while now; how to do it, when to, where to, how Shuichi would react. He'd love to see the look on Shuichi's face. No doubt that he'd be beyond ecstatic, not to mention happy and completely emotional. Eiri knew he could trust Shuichi with all his heart and soul but he had a problem that regarded Yuki. As much as he despised it, Eiri still hadn't been able to get over Yuki, the guy he had once loved. Putting too much thought into it, Eiri was lost and confused, hesitant to answer before saying, "I've been thinking about it."

"I hope it's not any trouble that we're staying, Eiri-kun." Kikyo said, grabbing the suitcases from the trunk.

"It's no trouble at all." Eiri assured even though on the inside he was telling himself, 'Yes it is. You won't be able to ravish Shuichi the way you wanted to tonight.'

Groaning, Eiri strode over to Shuichi, lifting him over his shoulder. Doing so, he began walking up to his condo, Kikyo and Maiko following, giggling over the display.

"Eiri!" Shuichi whined, struggling. "This is no way to hold a released patient! Hold me nicely! This isn't comfortable! Do you hear me, Eiri?!"

"Who can't hear you?" Eiri asked, dryly.

"C'mon, Eiri--!! The blood's rushing to my head!"

"Life's tough."

"That's not fair!"

"Hey, I don't get any fun tonight and you don't hear me whining about it."

"…Eiri?"

"We're here."

Eiri carefully lifted Shuichi off him and set him on the ground, a hand still capped around Shuichi's waist to keep him steady. Amethyst eyes analyzed hazel ones, sensing the anger beyond them. Those sensational lips muttered out a demand that Shuichi couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"Open the damn door."

"OH! OK!"

Shuichi turned the knob of the apartment, forgetting to use the keys in his need of obeying Eiri's order. The door opened though leaving Shuichi alert, flicking on the light switch, his hands poised up in the air karate style. "Yah!" He yelled, cutting his hand through the air.

Right after Hiroshi, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Fugisaki, Touma, and Mika popped up from their hiding places shouting, "Welcome home, Shuichi!"

"W-what's all this?" Shuichi stammered, his arms slowly falling to his sides.

Hiroshi took the luggage Kikyo and Maiko carried and put them in the guest bedroom before returning to Ayaka's side. Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"A celebration of course, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi piped up, holding a bouquet of roses up in the air. "For your victory over the boo-boo disease!!"

Maiko and Kikyo giggled.

Touma enjoyed the show as he usually does.

Mika was concerned about Eiri's as well as Shuichi's emotions at the moment.

Eiri blanched as Ryuichi walked over to Shuichi, his urge to burn those dumb flowers as well as the moron holding them immense.

Hiroshi stared at the vulnerable look on Shuichi's face, worriedly. Ayaka held onto Hiroshi's hand, thinking of the same problem as him. He wasn't kidding when he told her that Ryuichi Sakuma was completely infatuated with Shuichi. It made her thoughts trail back to the last time she had seen him with that same face; that was when she had slapped him. Reminiscing about it now, Ayaka felt bad knowing that she had yet to apologize.

Fugisaki had to comment on Ryuichi's silly demeanor. "It's hard to believe that this is the guy who sold two million copies in just two days."

"Here!" Ryuichi presented the bouquet of roses to Shuichi. "Pretty flowers for Shu-chan, na no da! Look! They match the color of your hair, na no da!" Smugly, he glanced at Eiri and then added, "And the color of your rosy cheeks."

Shuichi found his face getting hotter. How Ryuichi managed to go from goofy to downright serious was beyond him. His feelings were flattering and Shuichi was glad he liked him but this much was overkill. Ryuichi was his god, his idol, and falling for a god wasn't possible for him. It wasn't in his religion to. This was really turning into quite a plump pickle.

"Uh…um…thank you." Shuichi managed, about to take the flowers but then Eiri interjected, taking them instead.

"I'll carry them for you." Eiri offered, glaring at Ryuichi, who glared back. 'I can't believe I even agreed to invite you over, you damn idiot.' Eiri thought, regretfully.

To break the tension, the door bell rang.

"That must be the pizza!" Hiroshi announced, rushing to the door. "Don't worry, it's all on me!" He said to an infuriated Eiri, assuredly.

That seemed to snap Ryuichi back to his silly side. "YAY! CHEERS TO THE YUMMY PIZZA!!"

At that, everyone sweat-dropped, characteristically.

"So bipolar…" Fugisaki muttered.

Hiroshi opened the door, revealing Tatshua who had two pizza pies in his possession. "Guess I don't need to pay, after all." He concluded.

"Yo, Hiro, everyone!" Tatshua greeted, skipping to the living room as Hiroshi shut the door and made his way back to Ayaka. "Are you ready to party?!" He asked, enthusiastically, setting the pies on the coffee table.

"I am, Tatshua-kun." Touma replied, smiling. "Ryuichi had the games all set." He added, pointing to the next room over.

Everyone walked there and found twister, pin the tail on the donkey, along with various other games all over the place. To say the least, Eiri was ticked off. For Ryuichi, his rival in love, to come into his house and deface his living room was enough to prove that the guy had some nerve. If nobody was there, Eiri wouldn't hesitate in kicking him out and then down a flight of stairs. He was boiling with rage, looking from Touma's smirking face to Tatshua's. Eiri couldn't determine who was worse. Not like he cared. By that point, was wanted to punch their faces in. They'd see who'd be smirking then.

A thought hit him though and he dragged Tatshua by his ear to the kitchen. "Excuse us for a moment, please." Eiri said.

"Ow, what was that for--?"

"Quit your whining, you obsessed freak, and listen. I want you to do me a favor…" He threw the bouquet in the trash bin before spitting the gum Shuichi had bought him onto it. "Seduce that sped you call a crush into a hotel for me, will you?"

"WHAT?! NO!!"

"Why the hell not?! You like him, don't you?"

"I do but I can't do THAT! That's just plain crude and wrong, bro, especially after Ryu-chan went through the trouble of setting those games up!"

"Fucking wimp."

"You know how much he'd hate me?! Honestly, Bro! You invite Ryuichi over and then expect me to--!"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Shut up."

"But worry not, Onee-chan! I will make Ryuichi Sakuma fall in love with me!"

"Good luck with that…"

"Here I go!"

Tatshua blazed through the kitchen window overlooking the game room, glomping Ryuichi, who gasped in surprise. Shuichi recovered from the shock of Tatshua's abrupt action before anyone else. It seemed that Tatshua really did take a great liking to Ryuichi. The guy was crazy enough to have pretended that Shuichi was Ryuichi, after all. At least now Shuichi knew that Tatshua had a fighting chance with Ryuichi and hopefully get this 'idol loving him' issue off his back.

He looked towards the kitchen, seeing Eiri ran a hand through his blonde bangs. "I didn't say anything about seducing him in my living room, you dolt." Eiri muttered.

On a limp, Shuichi made his way into the kitchen, tugging at Eiri's sleeve, worried. Eiri looked down into his lover's purple eyes. "Are you alright, Eiri? Does your head hurt?"

There was something about that adorable tone and the concerned way Shuichi was gazing at him that made Eiri's self control shatter. He pressed Shuichi up against the wall right beside the window and kissed him hungrily, not giving a care in the world that his guests could just peek through the open window to observe their foreplay.

"Eiri…" Shuichi breathed as Eiri moved his hands up and down his stomach and moved his mouth to nip at his neck.

When Eiri faced the upper cast of Shuichi's wounded arm, he tenderly ran his fingers over it, feeling guilty that he couldn't prevent his lover from getting this injury. That every arm along with the other coiled around his waist, bringing him closer to Shuichi's body.

"Please, Eiri, don't feel bad. I'm with you, aren't I?" Shuichi asked, his voice soft, underlined with insecurity.

Eiri's eyes widened. The assurance and uncertainty of Shuichi's tone was not a mix he'd ever heard from anyone, let alone Shuichi. Then he remembered that Shuichi knew of his remaining feelings for Kitazawa. Mentally, he punched himself. 'Me and my big mouth! Why in the hell did I have to be honest about that of all things?!' Eiri thought, angrily.

'Because you love him.' Eiri answered himself.

That was most likely why too. Eiri had never told Shuichi that he loved him. For the most part though, he didn't want to say it until he was sure of whom he loves more, even if his former mentor was deceased. Telling Shuichi that, getting his hopes up, and eventually having Shuichi find out the truth was not something he'd ever want to do to Shuichi.

"Of course you're with me, you idiot." Eiri gently replied, his hot breath lingering against Shuichi's neck as he embraced Shuichi back. Placing his mouth on Shuichi's neck, Eiri sucked and nipped on it until it left a mark. Soft moans escaped Shuichi's mouth, making Eiri more than eager to carry his lover to the bedroom and have his way with him.

Unfortunately reality had a way of kicking you right in the balls.

"Yo, Bro!" Tatshua called, teasingly. "You're not having sex in there, are you?!"

Eiri groaned loudly, pulling back from a flustered Shuichi to his little brother through the kitchen window. "I swear to God, Tatshua, I will do more than just kick you out." Eiri threatened.

"Please, Eiri, be more considerate of your guests." Mika politely requested of her younger sibling.

"I agree with Mika. If you wanted to molest, Shindou-san so badly, you shouldn't have invited us to begin with." Touma scolded, playfully.

"I don't know…" Hiroshi said. "It would be quite interesting to see."

"Hiroshi!" Ayaka gasped, clutching at his arm.

"I was just kidding, Ayaka-chan!" Hiroshi assured.

"You little liar." Maiko accused, teasingly.

A thump came form the kitchen, alerting everyone. They all saw Shuichi on the floor, assuming that he was crying.

"HOLY CRAP! SHU-CHAN IS DYING!!"

"Calm yourself, retard. He's not dying."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I didn't mean to bring that up!"

"Sure you didn't." Fugisaki retorted.

Ryuichi and Eiri helped Shuichi sit up, discovering that he was…laughing?

"Shuichi, dear, are you alright?! Should I call an ambulance!?"

"You worry too much, Kikyo-san. Shindou-kun is just going through a laughing fit." Mika assured.

"SHU-CHAN HAS THE GIGGLES, NA NO DA!"

"You should call an asylum instead." Fugisaki voiced.

Eiri smiled, gazing at Shuichi's laughing face.

"What's so funny?" Mika asked, curiously.

Shuichi looked at Mika for a few seconds before his laughing fit took over again.

Not having her question answered, Mika ticked before tapping her foot continuously onto the floor.

"He's totally lost it." Tatshua smirked at Eiri who was still gawking at Shuichi.

"I know why you're laughing!" Hiroshi realized. "It's because I haven't done it with Ayaka-chan yet, right?!"

Despite Hiroshi's dangerous tone, Shuichi continued laughing.

"You asked for it." Hiroshi grinned, tickling Shuichi mercilessly.

"Silly Onii-chan…" Maiko giggled.

Touma became impatient with these two. Hard to believe they were one of the top-ranting bands of NG. They acted like children. So he took two frying pans and banged them against each other, making everyone wince at the loud sound.

"That's enough. We should eat the pizza before it gets cold." Touma suggested.


	4. Welcome Home Party Part II

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home Party Part II**

"Tell me again why the hell I'm playing this stupid game." Eiri growled at Shuichi.

The first activity of the afternoon after eating was pin the tail on the donkey, a game that Ryuichi had purchased while he was on tour in America. Yet another thing that proved his childish demeanor, one that was usually adhered to, leaving Ryuichi spoiled. At first, Eiri was definitely not going to agree to these terms seeing as how he was the one who arranged this party in the first place. Surely he didn't deserve to be at the mercy of such a ridiculous game. What he really felt like doing was 'accidentally' pinning the tail on another 'jackass' (AKA Ryuichi). The only reason why he was doing this was because he didn't want to be such a party pooper for Shuichi. This was just one of those sacrifices that he was reluctant to make on Shuichi's account.

"Because Sakuma-san would be upset if you didn't." Shuichi whispered to the blinded Eiri. Looking from a metaphoric point of view, Shuichi was really the one without sight, blinded by his idol's hypnotism. Too bad this wasn't the kind of situation when you met a person just like you that you despise. That way nothing would be so complicated with this whole love triangle scenario with Shuichi right smack in the middle, all indecisive on how to deal with the matter. This was bound to make for another good novel except Eiri decided to add murder, and violence, a lot of violence.

Writing would relieve the stress he was feeling now. That would have to wait for later though. For Shuichi's sake, Eiri made it a priority to make the most out of what he had started.

"Oh, God forbid." Eiri scoffed.

"I'll make it up to you." Shuichi said, halting Eiri from the several spins he sent his lover into. In consideration of his sprained ankle, Shuichi leaned up on his left foot to pucker a kiss to Eiri's cheek. If that wasn't a suggestive hint, Eiri didn't know what was.

Eiri grinned. "I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." His hand on impulse reached for Shuichi's right leg, cupping the upper thigh, pulling Shuichi to his chest. He cursed the blind fold for blocking his view to Shuichi's cute, surprised expression. The looks on Ryuichi's and Touma's and maybe even Mika's face would've been great to see too.

"My, Shuichi dear, I had no idea you had such a healthy sex life." Kikyo commented, cheerfully.

"Mom!" Shuichi shouted, more in the shocked back to reality tone than the embarrassed, indignant one. _'Trust me, mom, sometimes it isn't healthy at all…'_ He paled at Eiri's determined grip. By now, Shuichi was one to believe that Eiri would commence foreplay without a care in the world that their guests would be exposed to live up close pornography. Considering the time Eiri practically forced sex on him in his parents' house was enough to prove this suspicion correct. "Um…Eiri…honey? Later!" Shuichi whispered, furiously. "I promise, ok? Now please remove that hand from my shorts before I do something I'll regret."

"Hmph, you're no fun." Eiri harrumphed, obliging.

"I thought we were playing pin the tail on the donkey, not the Mr. Elephant game!" Ryuichi yelled. "Come here, Shu-chan!" He tugged at Shuichi's arm but Eiri held fast. With one single swipe, his blindfold was off, revealing glaring eyes. The real game began then.

"Hands off." Eiri demanded, tugging Shuichi to him.

"No way! Besides, it's your turn. You're supposed to be pinning a donkey's behind, no letting Mr. Elephant take over!" Ryuichi objected, pulling Shuichi back to him.

"OW! That's my bad arm!" Shuichi cried, wincing.

"Oh, Shu-chan! I'm so sorry!" Ryuichi apologized, glomping Shuichi.

"Ryu-chan, I know a Mr. Elephant who'd like to play with you." Tatshua purred. Apparently the rapist behavior was contagious between older and younger brother.

"Hold me, Shuichi! He's scaring me!" Ryuichi squeezed an already suffocated Shuichi harder.

"Pick up lines never work, dude. You should know that." Hiroshi informed a heartbroken Tatshua with a few pats on the back.

"Oh, Hiroshi. They only work on desperate whores or any other lonely woman for that matter." Ayaka corrected. (Some fan who hates Ayaka: Takes one to know one…)

"Anyone remind me of how we even got on this topic." Fugisaki hopelessly sighed.

"Oh, um, who are you again?" Maiko asked, fingering her noise.

"Pin the tail on the donkey didn't sit well with me. What makes you think this will?" Eiri asked Shuichi.

"Please at least try to have some fun. Just think it'll stretch you out a bit." Shuichi pointed out, indicating the twister mat.

"Alright!" Ryuichi cheered. "Fun, fun, fun!"

"It's hard to believe that Eiri is actually giving into Shuichi's whim on this one." Mika commented.

"Well, it certainly proves how much of an affect Shindou-san has on Eiri, doesn't it?" Touma asked, knowingly in his robot happy voice. (Someone call Will Smith to fry this robot scum!)

And so the game commenced…

'Ayaka sure has a nice booty.' Hiroshi thought blushing as Ayaka gave him a glare. By coincidence, Kikyo had spun the wheel enough times to get Hiroshi positioned behind his girlfriend's backside.

Unfortunately for Eiri, he was underneath his own brother in law. Talk about embarrassing and plain out disgusting. Any further discussion about this from anybody will get that person a good punch in the teeth. What's more, seeing Shuichi under Ryuichi was more than enough to get him fuming. 'Bunny boy and this damn nuisance really need to learn how to bud the hell out of my business, especially bunny bitch.' Eiri thought with a vengeance.

"Man, you can cut this tension with a knife." Maiko whispered to her mother.

"Your brother really needs to learn how to control affairs." Kikyo sighed.

"Hey, Shu-chan, your boo-boos ok?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi, pouting sadly.

Even with his hurt arm and ankle, Shuichi insisted that he play. "Yeah, you can't kick me out of the fun." Shuichi grinned.

"Shu-chan has such a fiery spirit!" Ryuichi cried, embracing at him abruptly.

At the random outburst, Eiri met the end of his self control. He launched at Ryuichi more than ready to sic him one when the lights went out.

"The lights!" Hiroshi gasped, grabbing a hold of Ayaka's waist in order to comfort her.

"Eiri! Did you forget to pay the bill?" Mika yelled.

"Yeah, I suddenly forgot because I can't remember anything." Eiri retorted, sarcastically.

"Now, don't be that way, Eiri. And would you mind getting off me? You're quite heavy." Touma said.

"Uck!" Eiri blanched. Almost immediately, he shot up off of Touma. "Course I don't, moneybags!"

"Eiri!" Mika snared.

"Hmph." He snorted.

"Oh, Eiri!" Shuichi jumped up, recalling his lover's fear of the dark. "I know how much the dark scares you! I'm coming!" He sought out his lover but someone held him down and pinched his neck. Unconsciousness met him instantly.

"Oooh, I'm Eiri and I'm scared of the dark!" Tatshua's voice came, mockingly, laughing at his impersonation.

Unable to take any more frustration, Eiri roared and snagged what he suspected to be the back of his younger brother's shirt. That's when the lights flashed back on to reveal that he had indeed grabbed the right target. He blinked, noticing something was out of place. Eiri looked about the room. Shuichi had vanished along with Ryuichi. His rage boiled over again and he pushed Tatshua to the side to discover that beyond the soundproofed sliding doors leading to the balcony was a ladder leading up to a helicopter that had Ryuichi with Shuichi slung over his shoulder on it. This oppressive sight fueled Eiri's dash to the balcony, slamming the door open. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Eiri shouted.

Fugisaki was still pondering everyone's sanity.

Ryuichi smirked before the helicopter flew away.

"Oh, hell no! Like hell you're gonna get away from me, you son of a bitch!" Eiri raged, taking off to quickly get his shoes on and rush out the door.

"What in the heck just happened?" Suguru questioned.

"Touma, dear, you seem rather calm about this. Do you have anything to do with this?" Mika asked, suspiciously.

"You could say that." Touma smiled.

Meanwhile, Eiri was driving like a madman, the image of his lover being kidnapped by the likes of Sakuma still choking his thoughts. He kept a sharp eye on the helicopter and followed it. So much for throwing that party; he was actually regretting it now. If not for it, this wouldn't have even happened. A nice night alone with Shuichi was apparently too much to ask for.

Ring went his cell. That was yet another annoyance added to Eiri's system. Letting one hand off the wheel with a loud groan, he took his cell, opened the window and threw it out. This caused the car to swerve and hit into a nearby tree. Eiri growled before kicking the door open. First of which he had to arrange this whole fiesta, deal with Ryuichi, have his lover kidnapped by him, impulsively toss his cell phone, and ruin his precious Mercedes. 'How can this wretched day get any worse?' He thought.

As if to answer yes, sirens headed his way.

'Oh great…' Eiri sarcastically thought.

* * *

Shuichi awoke in a hotel bed. Slowly awakening, he recalled what had lastly occurred. Doing that, he shot up, frantically looking around the room. The setting scared him, made him assume the worse. 'Oh my God!! What if someone snuck in and kidnapped me so they could…?!' With a loud gasp, Shuichi tore off the covers and rushed out of bed. Landing on his bad ankle, Shuichi winced and fell forward. "Shit…" He cursed.

Just then, the door opened and his head snapped up to meet the eyes of his captors; Ryuichi who had K by his side. This calmed Shuichi down a great deal. Curiosity swept over his relief though as to why his party was being crashed by his own idol and manager. Ryuichi assisted Shuichi up and settled him on the ledge of the bed. "Get on my back, Shuichi. There's something we need to know." He seriously said.

Hesitantly, Shuichi held onto Ryuichi's back. "What's the deal?" He snapped. "Taking me from Eiri's apartment like that?"

Sakuma twitched, shrugging off his anger at that man in order to follow K out the door. Only for Shuichi would he swallow his contempt. They had more important matters to deal with now.

"Well, how else do you expect me to get you away from your lover?" K shot back. "It was a necessity. Remember how that guy on the ferry attacked you?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?" Shuichi replied. That horrible experience topped all the other ones. To have Eiri on that romantic date with him and then almost have him taken away; the magnitude it had on his heart was immense. Subconsciously, he clutched tighter at his idol's shoulder.

"That attack cannot be taken lightly. For some reason or other, he's after your life, Shuichi, and we need you to help the police track this Ruffian down." K explained, gravely, leading them to the dining room, which was clear of any people, except for a cop. "Thank you for coming here and taking care of things, Den."

"Ah, don't mention it, buddy." Den smiled. "What are friends for?"

They all took a seat at one of the tables.

"Oh, hey there. You must be Shuichi-kun. Den Block's the name. It's nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you." Den politely introduced, holding out his hand for the younger man to shake. Retrieving the hand back, he folded them through his other and brought his palm under his chin. He regarded Shuichi with concern. "Now start from the beginning. Tell me how everything went down."

* * *

Shaken up by the crash, Eiri plopped down against the tree. With his head pounding and that siren coming steadily closer, Eiri pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. A dose of nicotine was what he needed right now, what will all the unfortunate turn out of events of the day. It was quite difficult to rest especially with that picture of his unconscious lover super-glued to his brain.

Before he could even lash out at the cops, a car pulled up in the front of him. Touma and Mika stepped out, both with different expressions on their faces. Mika had the look of a scolding mother whereas Touma had a sad smile on his face. He held up his set of keys and chucked them to Eiri, who coolly caught them. "Take the care and go to Shuichi, if you're alright that is." Eiri gave him a look that said that he was. "Alright. We'll take care of this." He assured.

A sardonic grin made its way across Eiri's lips. He slowly got to his feet. "How charitable of you, Seguchi. No mortgage as usual?" He asked.

Letting out a small laugh, Touma nodded his head. "No mortgage." He simply said, fondly.

"Thanks." Eiri replied, getting into the car.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading! I will update once I get 3 more reviews. I really wanna have 80 reviews by the time I reach ten chapters. Please help me accomplish this goal! I THANK YOU!!!


	5. Abrupt Disappearance

**Chapter 5: Abrupt Disappearance**

Shuichi informed Den about every detail concerning what he had experienced on that day, his voice and hand motions fervent. He told of the crazed-man's attributes, including the scent of alcohol he picked up while he conversed desperately with the maniac. Recalling what had occurred had helped the investigation even if it was a tad bit and Den assured security would watch over Shuichi around the clock to ensure his safety. 'You won't even know that they're there.' Den had told him. This whole session emotionally taxed Shuichi and left him apprehensive and alert. With this insane guy after him for God's knows why, even with the protection of police, Eiri was placed in harm's way just as he was on the ferry and Shuichi couldn't bear the thought of losing his beloved like he almost had. He didn't like the fact that the police were in danger too. It was their job and everything but Shuichi didn't want anyone getting injured because of him.

Ryuichi noticed how upset Shuichi was and offered rubs on the shoulder throughout the whole thing. Once finished, Shuichi insisted that he walk; the reason being that he was jittery and wanted to try and promenade off his nerves.

"What's the matter, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, concerned. A hand steadied the limping, pacing Shuichi.

Unable to hold the tears back any longer, Shuichi cried with his head down. Ryuichi's gaze became grave as he pulled Shuichi into his arms, feeling the younger freeze against him. Soothingly, he rubbed at Shuichi's back in an attempt to make him relax but it was to no avail. "You're scared for him." Ryuichi noted, his words secretly bearing disgust.

Shuichi pulled away and nodded, the response causing Ryuichi's eyes to narrow. Before Shuichi could speak, Ryuichi impulsively gripped at his shoulders, backing the surprised vocalist against the wall. "Do you really love him so much as to risk you getting hurt again?" Shuichi's eyes widened further at the question. "Open your eyes, Shuichi. Even now, I hear you apologizing to him. You have nothing to be sorry for." A gasp escaped Shuichi's lips as Ryuichi cupped his face. Smooth thumbs circled his red-tinted cheeks. His head was spinning. A part of his mind wanted to push Ryuichi away and run while another wanted to yell at him for speaking against his lover. But that section was outweighed by his good regards for his idol, which left him frozen. "With me, I'll give you as much love as you need. I'll never abandon you the way he did. I'll protect you."

Ryuichi took in the hurt and confusion he brought out of the depths of those amethyst eyes. A sudden urge to kiss those trembling lips took hold and slowly he leaned down. It was not to be for a hand roughly tugged him back and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with a swollen cheek. Shuichi as well as other occupants gasped at Eiri's entrance of rage. Ignoring the reactions, Eiri hauled Shuichi up into his arms and stalked out of the building.

K appeared out of the dining room, having just finished talking with his old pal, he dashed to Ryuichi's side. "You should've known Yuki-san would react so violently." Claude chastised, offering a hand to help Ryuichi stand.

"True, true. But it seems he has passed our little test, right K-san?" Ryuichi smirked, caressing his cheek.

K nodded, giving Ryuichi a few pats on the back.

* * *

Eiri put Shuichi down, a bit roughly in his angered state, into the front seat of Touma's car. It was very fortunate that Touma knew of Shuichi's whereabouts. He would've been wandering around arbitrarily otherwise. Besides that, Ryuichi would've kissed his Shuichi and just the thought of that sickened Eiri to no end. He towered over Shuichi, taking in his tear-stained face, his stomach knotted with furious worry. Being found in a hotel led Eiri to believe that Ryuichi had sexually assaulted Shuichi.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Eiri venomously asked, using a benign hand to caress Shuichi's face. It was like going through the incident with Aizawa for a second time, only this time Shuichi was attacked by his own idol.

"He-he didn't do anything, Eiri, really." Shuichi shakily assured. His eyes began to tear up again. He could relate to how Ryuichi must be feeling for he had experienced such heartbreaking emotions before. Stuck in the middle of Ryuichi and Eiri, he felt trapped. He was with Eiri but Ryuichi's feelings counted just as much as anyone else's. On top of that, Shuichi feared for Eiri's well-being involved in both this unwanted love triangle and the maniac situation. "He and K-san bought me here to help out with the investigation of what happened on the ferry, that's all."

Now aware that Shuichi had to relive that day by himself, without Eiri there, Eiri was downright pissed at K and Ryuichi. That kidnapping, everything about it was completely unnecessary and only provoked anger through Eiri's veins considering that it made no sense either. Furthermore, the timing was out of whack since it had been during Shuichi's welcome home party, which Eiri unwillingly invited Ryuichi to. One way or another, Eiri would make him pay.

"Liar." Eiri accused, growling. "There's more to it than that." Seeing Shuichi tense at his harsh tone, he sighed caressing Shuichi's other cheek. "You're on the verge of tears…"

A horde of people began forming behind the scene, marveling the care and love expressed between Japan's famous homosexual couple.

"We'll talk about it on the way home, ok?" Eiri asked, vexed. _'Can't people just mind their own damn business?'_

Shuichi gave a nod. Eiri shut the door after his lover had seated himself correctly, and then circled the car. On the other side, he summoned a cold glare to offer to their audience, making them scurry away. That assured there to be no stalkers to disrupt their much needed alone time. So with a sense of victory, Eiri seated himself in the driver's seat and started the car. As he went to pull the car into reverse, Shuichi spoke. "I really don't want you to…get hurt again because of me…" His voice wavered, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

Eyeing this, Eiri sought and held Shuichi's hand as he drove. "I won't." The assurance was strong and along with the contact, both of their chests harbored comforting warmth. "I'll be damned if that ever happens again." Shuichi gave a squeeze, smiling. The man before him was as perfect as ever.

Spending the rest of the ride home in tranquil silence, Eiri was able to ponder rationally. _'Seguchi did know where Shuichi was so he and that Sakuma idiot were in cahoots about this, huh? They really have something coming to them, especially that bastard Sakuma, laying his hands on my Shuichi. He's a dead man.'_ As he thought this, his grip on Shuichi's hand tightened.

* * *

Upon return to the condo, Kikyo glomped her son, making sure he was all right. She ranted on about suing Ryuichi for the kidnapping. Eiri had no objections to that whatsoever and wondered why he didn't think of it sooner. But Shuichi confirmed that no harm was done and explained that it was for the sake of an investigation. In relief, Kikyo sobbed into her son's neck, causing all Shindous to cry in the process, and gather in a group hug. Witnessing this, Eiri seriously stared at Shuichi, considering what had occurred at the hotel.

Hiroshi and Ayaka had stayed to make sure that Shuichi was ok. Tatshua did as well but it was to threaten him with a curse if he didn't tell him where Ryuichi was. For that, Eiri kicked him out, knowing that Shuichi had more than enough for the day.

"Well that was one heck of a party." Hiroshi commented, friendly slinging an arm about his friend's shoulders. To provide more levity, he gave Shuichi a noogie. "It's great to have you back, man." Then he pulled away, lightly punching Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yes, it was a very nice gathering." Ayaka agreed. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Ah, anytime. It was nice to have you two lovebirds here." Shuichi winked.

Hiro and Ayaka blushed happily at that, though a tad bit embarrassed too.

"Oh and Shindou-san, I would like to apologize." Ayaka bowed politely.

Shuichi blinked. "What for, Ayaka-chan?"

"I treated you badly in the past and I also slapped you. I feel horrible for having done that to you and not apologizing sooner. I'm so sorry." Ayaka said, truly.

"Ayaka…" Hiroshi said.

"I can understand why you did." Shuichi replied, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Surprised by this reaction, Ayaka lifted her upper body. Everyone else basked in Shuichi's well-known kindness, but Eiri was the only one who did so with a hard gaze instead of a smile. "So don't worry about it. All is already forgiven."

Ayaka's expression softened. "Thank you, Shindou-san."

* * *

Once they wanted to retire to bed, Maiko and Kikyo took the pull out bed in the couch in the living room while Shuichi and Eiri lied in bed cuddled in each other's arms in their pajamas. They both had matters on their minds, not yet feeling the need to go to into the realm of dreams but to engage in conversation. By the way Shuichi was Eiri could tell that he wanted to say something. The way he had been in the past had affected how Shuichi presented himself, more with caution. Shuichi had always been transparent, after all. So he decided to prod him.

"I have a feeling there's more going on here than you're letting me on." Eiri said.

This acted as a reminder of what Ryuichi had almost done to him. Shuichi tensed, not liking seeing his lover so upset. Finding out his own idol had such prejudice towards Eiri was so much to bear. "He spoke so…cruelly about you…he was basically telling me that he was better for me…" Shuichi's eyes watered over and he felt a hot wetness trail down his face. His fingers curled at the back of Eiri's shirt. "He didn't even give me a chance to say anything…I was just about to defend you but Sakuma-san…I don't know what to do."

With his thumb, Eiri brought Shuichi's face up and pecked at his lips. "Shuichi, in this situation, him being hurt by your decision is inevitable. It's your choice whether or not you want to tell him. My suggestion is to tell him to back off before he pulls a stupid stunt like this again. If he really cares about you, then he'll respect your decision and he'll quit going after you."

Hurting a close friend was the last thing Shuichi wanted to do. He knew it would change things between them and the fear of drifting apart tugged at his heart. Considering what Eiri said, he realized that his lover was right. Although Shuichi didn't want to expose Ryuichi to the immense, overbearing feeling of loss like he had through past endeavors, it couldn't be helped.

"You're right." Shuichi sighed.

A Shining Collection ring tone sounded and Shuichi shot up to answer it. Usually whenever they were alone, Shuichi refused to pick up the phone and let the caller leave voicemail so this was quite peculiar to Eiri. One look at the ID, and Shuichi frantically picked up, dashing onto the balcony. Eiri was left baffled, watching Shuichi's stiff figure, trying to determine who he was talking to. For a while longer, Shuichi was still on that phone and Eiri was patiently waiting for him, his eyes starting to droop with sleep. Eventually it had overcome him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Eiri first noticed a loss of warmth. Groaning, he sat up and yawned, swinging his legs off the ledge of the bed. Eiri stretched and got up, Shuichi on the brain. He entered the living room to found Maiko still asleep and Kikyo gazing dreamily out of the window; at least until she heard Eiri approach.

"Good morning, Eiri-kun." She greeted, smiling.

"'Morning, Kikyo-san. Would you happen to know where Shuichi is?" Eiri asked.

"He's not in bed?" Kikyo blinked.

This set off sirens in Eiri's head. Shuichi never left the house without letting him know where he was going. Eiri snapped, breaking into a furious stride for the phone. He called Shuichi's cell but as soon as he dialed the number, he heard the Shining Collection melody erupt from the bedroom.

"Damn idiot!" He cursed aloud. It was not like Shuichi at all to leave his mobile phone at home. Aggravation seeped through him at his lover for worrying him like this. His fingers pounded in his brother-in-law's number.

"Why, good morning, Eiri. Long time, no chat."

"Cut the crap. First you pull stupid shit like you did yesterday and not expect me to figure out you were behind it and then have the freaking gull to act innocent. Now after that, you force work on the person that you played that stupid prank on. Tell me, Seguchi, do you get some sick satisfaction out of tormenting my lover?"

"You got me all wrong, Eiri. I do admit that you caught me red-handed. After all, nothing gets past you. As for Shindou-san, he is not here and I do not enjoy 'tormenting' him as you put it."

"Don't think you're off the hook just because I'm hanging up. Expect a visit from me later."

Slamming the phone, he growled, and picked it up to dial Hiroshi's cell.

"Hey, Shuichi, what the heck's keeping you? You're so late."

"You mean you don't know where he is either?"

"Eiri-san! No, I'm afraid not. Although…I have a hunch that he might've stayed at his father's place for the night. He called me last night, telling me that he wanted to check up on him."

So that was his father who called last night. That solved that mystery, though not entirely. There still left why Shuichi would call Hiroshi and keep that from him. 'Check up on him' made Eiri assume that Shuichi's father was ill. He was grateful to Hiroshi for finally shedding some light on the subject of Shuichi's abrupt disappearance, despite the fact that led to other worries like how Shuichi got there and how far away it was.

"Do you happen to know where his old man lives?"

"Yeah, meet me here and I'll lead the way there."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for this long-awaited update. It took me a while to figure out what was going to happen during this chapter. So now I will be incoporating the family issues that Shuichi has. Not to worry though. It's not rape or anything because I hate that and I would never write about it. Please lend me your thoughts and I will be sure to make the next update as good as this one or even better. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	6. Standing On Shaky Ground

**Standing on Shaky Ground**

"Why…why do you treat mom like that?" Shuichi asked, hesitantly. The scene before him was nerve-racking. Shunske was drinking another bottle of beer and Shuichi made a move to snatch it away. "Stop that, dad! You're going to infect your liver!" He shouted, desperately. The struggle ended up making Shunske push Shuichi onto the floor. As if realizing his actions were wrong, Shunske plopped down onto the couch in tears. "Dad…" Shuichi breathed.

"Kikyo…" He kept repeating over and over again. Her name was as addicting as that liquor he kept in the fridge. He didn't want anyone else to be around her. Shunske wanted her to himself and faulted her for doing otherwise. He quit his job in full intention to spend forever with her. The only reason he even had a roof over his head was thanks to his pension.

Worried about the depressed tone his father took on, Shuichi cautiously approached him. Suddenly, Shunske charged at his son, banging him into the wall next to the closet. Recovering from the impact as best as he could, Shuichi's gaze caught the black ski mask and body suit that was sprawled on the floor beside him. His heart jumped into his throat as his eyes widened in realization.

"Putting two and two together now, are you? You never were that bright." Shunske sneered, beginning to choke his flesh and blood.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Shuichi not only fought against his grip, but against the agony that held his speeding heart captive. His mind reeled back to times happier than this; when their family was tranquil together. That left him to ponder how things got so dysfunctional. Opening his eyes a smidgen, Shuichi was unable to recognize the man in front of him. His father wasn't a mad lunatic set on destroying his family, he was quite the contrary. Was…past tense, meaning no longer. Tears poured down his face as he did the only option presented to him in this situation. To free himself from the tight grasp on his throat, he kicked Shunske in the weak spot, leaving him to collapse on the floor. "Dad, please snap out of it!" Shuichi pleaded.

"You little runt…" Shunske hissed, grunting from the impact. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Those words pierced Shuichi like a bullet. Shock overtook him and he ran upstairs when Shunske got up to chase after him. Shuichi was grateful for the track team in high school for allowing him to dash this quickly. But that wasn't the issue. Typically, he knew that in a scenario like this, you wouldn't take the law into your own hands; you'd call 911 as soon as possible. This knowledge was put aside in favor of Shuichi's consideration of his father, despite him being seemingly possessed by an evil demon. The sight of Shunske behind bars would tear his heart up even more than it already was. "What do I do? God, what do I do…?" He frantically cried to himself, running into a random room. He locked the door in a vain attempt to block Shunske out for only a suspenseful ten seconds. The door sounded with violent pounds and the only resolution Shuichi resorted to was climbing out of the window. Having only one arm one hundred percent functional made it difficult to reach the roof but he did it all the same. His head was spinning and the pain erupting from his chest stunned him.

"Shuichi," came Eiri's scream.

"Eh?!" Shuichi yelped, startled. He looked down to see Eiri hurry off Hiroshi's motorcycle to stand in front of the house. Hiroshi, on the other hand, dialed 911 and then stood by Eiri's side. They watched as Shunske, in his drunken stupor, had climbed out of the bedroom window. It didn't take them long to get the picture.

"Shuichi, jump, I'll catch you!" Eiri urgently said. He held out his arms. Perplexing both him and Hiro, Shuichi shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Shuichi objected, flinging his arms around Shunske.

"Are you insane!?" Eiri asked, incredulously. "Jump down, NOW!" Scoffing at Shuichi's stubborn refusal, he was about to come to his aid.

"No, don't!" Shuichi ordered, feeling his father slacking in his grasp. "It's ok now…it's ok…" He soothingly said, not aware that he was trying to convince himself of this. The ordinary snoring came from Shunske and Shuichi gave a weak laugh through his sobs. "You sound like a horse…" He teased as he usually did when his father slept, melancholy blanketing his words. It was hard for him to accept that matters would never be the same between them. Shuichi's hold on him tightened, wishing that everything was the same as it used to be.

* * *

Seeing his father being taken away in a police car was heartbreaking to say the least. His weep-enticed pleads weren't enough to make them stop from handcuffing the unconscious Shunske. Eiri had pulled him into a secure hug, gently running a hand through Shuichi's pink strands of hair. His chest restricted from the depressed sounds emanating from Shuichi. Of all the possibilities, Eiri hadn't suspected his lover to have such a serious issue as this. It deemed impossibly to have been able to tell since Shuichi always tended to be full of smiles and optimism. Eiri made sure to keep in mind to question Shuichi on why he hadn't told him in the first place. For the moment, all he was able to do was embrace Shuichi and his sorrows though he knew that wouldn't make all the sadness disappear.

Hiroshi rubbed at his best friend's back. Even though he was labeled as such, he still wondered the reason why Shuichi had kept this all bottled up. Shuichi was usually so open and honest about whatever was going on in his life. All he had told Hiroshi was that he needed to be there for his father. Perhaps it was because of the ongoing issues that sprouted up constantly in Shuichi's life. He had been very inquiring to Hiro how everything was going with Ayaka. Hiroshi in reply blabbed at the mouth, proclaiming his love for her and what they did recently. With her, he got carried away, but had grown to understand the feelings Shuichi harbored for Eiri. As for said man, Hiroshi thought the reason Shuichi didn't tell him to be 'he had enough on his plate' or something else to that effect. To Hiro, that was ridiculous. He still hadn't forgiven Eiri for the hell he put Shuichi through, but respected his want to reach redemption at the same time.

The tragic incident reached the prying ears of the media and it was plastered all over the news. Out of the crowd of people who had gathered around the crime scene, shoved nosy reporters who approached them, shamelessly, without a care in the world. Worry of being publicly seen with Eiri welled up inside Shuichi and his insides churned. Bad news of his own father ate at him, knowing that his reputation would be ruined by this.

Amazed, Shuichi watched as Eiri fended the mount of questions coming their way. He dismissed them; his main goal was to get Shuichi away from them as quick as possible. That was one of his wants fulfilled, leaving one to dangle inevitably by a web.

Hiroshi's calling Ayaka on his cell was witty thinking on his part. He spoke loudly, his baiting the reporters working like a charm. Interviews came into play and Hiro made sure to make the call last over a half hour and his answers to the questions specific enough to keep them at bay until Eiri brought Shuichi home.

The car ride home was silent. Words couldn't possibly heal the wounded heart Shuichi suffered from. Only the sound of sniffles and the ordinary sounds of the road were heard. Physical contact came to the forefront of Eiri's mind and he drove one-handed for the duration of the ride, his hold on Shuichi's hand tight. Arriving home, everything was dead quiet. To break the tense mood, Shuichi summoned forth a cheerful expression.

"So I should probably wash those clothes, huh?" Shuichi asked, reaching out for a distraction. What stopped him was Eiri embracing him. His façade dissolved, Shuichi broke out into plaintive muffled sobs as he buried his face in his lover's shirt.

"Talk to me. I know it must be hard. Don't force yourself to be happy for my sake. I don't really understand what the hell happened or why you didn't let me know any sooner. Am I that unreliable…?" Eiri asked, aspiring to be more of a comfort to Shuichi. As a response, he saw the younger man shake his head furiously against him. He appeared to be too choked up to say anything coherently. "OK, OK, let it out. I don't want you to keep it in anymore…" He brought Shuichi over to the couch, soothingly rubbing at his back. "Your mother and sister went off to look for you because you were stupid enough to leave your cell phone here. You got me worrying to death. What were you thinking; handling this by yourself?"

Unexpectedly, Shuichi pushed him away, shooting up. Eiri's eyes widened as he faced his lover's wet, glowering expression. "You wouldn't get it, that's why. Now you need to tell me something before I completely lose my mind."

Standing up, Eiri put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder just for it to be shoved off. "What you do you need to know?" He asked, insistently grabbing Shuichi's upper arms. Eiri refused to be denied and most of all he didn't want to deny his lover any comfort.

"…I've been worried about it for a while now…ever since you told me…Do you…still see me as Yuki Kitazawa?" Shuichi asked, his tone displaying a long-felt agony.

It was a shock to see Shuichi so serious. Furthermore, bringing up Yuki Kitazawa stung at his core. Permission from Shuichi to still love the dead man grew that much more distant. That was because Eiri found that his love for Shuichi far outmatched the feelings he once had for Yuki. Over time, he had come to realize that Yuki just used him for his own sick game. An epiphany washed over him like a violent wave. Eiri looked back to reflect on how he had treated Shuichi in the past; it was no better than what his mentor did to him. Seeing Yuki in Shuichi was such a load. Yuki's kindness was all an act; Shuichi's kindness was genuine. In that, Eiri had misjudged them both.

"No, I sure as hell don't. I was an ass to have thought so. You actually care for me; you don't want me for any of my material possessions or my body. You love me. Yuki didn't. Looking back on it now…I have come to terms…" Eiri started. Through all his deceits, this shined past all that. Shuichi's face crumpled under the weight of guilt from being so angry with Eiri, who was pouring his heart out to him. "I know how late I am in really knowing who you are and saying this…" Taking a pause, Eiri brought Shuichi closer to him and looked him in the eyes with such emotion. "I love you, Shuichi…with all of my fucked up being."

"Oh, Eiri, I love you too!" Shuichi cried, embracing his lover tightly. "Don't say that about yourself. You're too wonderful. Thank you for saying that. Thank you so much. Thank you…" Fervently, he said this, weeping harder. Finally after all the times they spent together, after all the doubt Shuichi felt run deep, his affection was returned. At the moment, Shuichi needed this direly. Some of the ground beneath his feet was restored with this love declaration. It gave him more strength to endure through this unbelievable experience. It was less to worry about. It vaporized a fraction of the rain-cloud that hovered over his head; though he still had to break this depressing news to his mother and sister. As if sensing his reminder, said relatives ran back into the condo.

"Shuichi, honey, thank God!" Kikyo gasped, tears streaming down her face. He broke apart from Eiri, allowing her to hug him to her chest. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She already knew but having been relieved of being the bearer of bad news left him with a situation he was forced to be ready for.

"He didn't hurt me, ma." Shuichi replied.

Maiko stood by his side, biting her nails. He held out an arm, welcoming her to the group hug. The dam finally broke and she hurried into the circle of arms. This was heartwarming for Eiri to see for affection as this was foreign to him. He knew they'd made it through this together as a family. It made him feel fortunate for actually having a good-moraled father and made him guilty for being so ungrateful and spiteful to him.

* * *

Attending court that had Shunske Shindou convicted for a 25 year sentence proved to be difficult for Shuichi, Maiko, and Kikyo. Moral support was there for them on a good note. Of course, Eiri accompanied Shuichi as well as the rest of the Bad Luck crew. Maiko had her new boyfriend from school. Last but not least, Kikyo had a best friend named Chikane attend. They were permitted to visit Shunske but it didn't go all that well. He behaved badly and if it weren't for the cops standing guard, somebody would've gotten assaulted.

Outside the court room, reporters flocked and countless flashes came their way. K made them scatter with a lift of his gun. His appearance was highly appreciated. Though when he brought the reality of Shuichi's occupation up, Eiri wished he would just leave.

"You need to get back to singing, no matter the circumstance. If you stay away from it long enough, it'll be that much harder for you to come back." K said.

A need to counteract came over Eiri, but Shuichi cut him off. "You're right, K-san. It'll be good for me." Shuichi agreed, knowing it will serve as great ventilation.

"Oh!! What will we do?! The press won't stop until they juiced this story clean! Will you really be able to work under that kind of stress?!" Sakano freaked.

"Don't worry. I've got all of you." Shuichi smiled.

"Shindou-san…" Fugisaki was at a loss of words, seeing this new side of the usually hyper-active vocalist.

"In fact, I can actually write a song right now! Does anybody have a pen and paper in hand?" Shuichi wondered, receiving them from K.

On the way home, he began scribbling at the paper, fueled with passion.

_An earthquake struck my heart_

_Scars permeating my soul_

_The cruel, depressing truth sinks in_

_Like a rock in water_

_I find myself drowning in my tears_

_Opening my eyes, I see a light_

_Twinkling above the surface_

_A silhouette is coming down_

_To rescue me from the icy-cold depths_

_I have more faith to get through_

_I LOVE YOU TOO_

_With love returned, I feel stronger_

_In my heart, I know that somehow this will get better_

_Reaching out, I feel your arms around me tight_

_I've found a safe place_

_You help me walk on water_

_Taking horrible visions in_

_Yet still remembering all the good times_

_The days where everything was stable_

_They weren't washed away by this storm_

Applying them to actual music made the emotion that much more powerful. The premiere debut of the song I LOVE YOU TOO struck the hearts of millions of fans. Mostly and more importantly, it held such meaning to Eiri, who watched this stellar performance from backstage. At the conclusion, Shuichi reunited with him with a hug.

"Those lyrics were great, Shu…" Eiri murmured.

"Finally, a compliment from my most treasured critic!" Shuichi laughed. He giggled more after Eiri playfully flicked him on the nose. "Thank you…I've been feeling immensely inspired lately…as strange as that sounds…"

"I feel that much more accomplished for being your source." Eiri said, able to make the sad twinkle that lingered in his beloved's eyes vanish.

This was short-lived when Ryuichi appeared before them. Possessiveness sparked in Eiri and he stood in front of Shuichi, arms folded. "Get lost." He snarled.

"Eiri!" Shuichi gasped.

"Look, I know you're still pissed about what I did…" Ryuichi started.

At that, Eiri scoffed. "That's the understatement of the year. You kidnapped **my **lover and brought him to some hotel where you did God knows what else to him. Now what the fuck was that supposed to prove?"

Holding his hands up, Ryuichi replied. "Whoa, take it easy there. I didn't do anything to Shu-chan! Touma was right. You do snap easily."

Eiri sighed, irritably. "Get to the point. I already know he was in on that little plan of your's."

"It was a test. To be honest, Touma came up with the idea."

"Why am I not surprised? That no life just likes poking his nose into other peoples' business… What exactly were you testing; how fast it'd take me to punch your face in?"

"It was to test how strongly you felt for Shu-chan and judging by your reaction…" Ryuichi's face went from a serious frown to a bright smile in less than a millisecond. "You passed with flying colors! I'm so glad Shu-chan is glowing again!"

"Eyes off, freak."

Stepping forward, Shuichi requested. "Eiri, can you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak to Sakuma-san in private."

Eiri nodded in understanding. "I'll be in the parking lot." Before passing Ryuichi, he whispered, fiercely. "If you try to kiss him again, expect a kick in the sack."

All he got in return was a grin.

"Sakuma-san…" Shuichi began, giving a small bow. "I'm sorry for saying this, but…I'm not in love with you…the only one for me is Eiri. I hope you can understand that and we could still be friends…"

Unpredictably, Ryuichi gave a big smile. "Aw, don't sweat it, Shu-chan! I totally get it! I got a guy too!"

"What? Really?" Shuichi gaped.

Ryuichi nodded, fervently. "Touma was nice enough to set me up with Tatshua! He's such a great boyfriend! We've been dating for a week now! NA NO DA! He makes me so happy, happy, happy! I guess that means we'll be related in the future, na no da! Future brother-in-law!" He hugged Shuichi who awkwardly hugged back. "See ya!" He cheerfully skipped away.

"So I was worried all over nothing?" Shuichi asked, incredulously.

"Looks that way to me, dude." Hiroshi commented, patting his best friend's back. "Seguchi-san is cunning in his own way, though I wish he'd just give you a break and stop playing you."

"Yeah…but things are cool between Sakuma-san and I so that's all over and done with."

"I'm really proud of you, man. You still have yet to tell me why you didn't lean on me for advice like you usually do."

"Oh, I figured it got real old by now…you were going through a hard time with Ayaka-chan so I thought it'd be a great chance to advise you."

"Well, you did a great job, but don't you ever keep stuff bottled up like that ever again. Tell me everything that's troubling you. That's what best buds are for, after all."

"Thank you, Hiro…"

"Don't mention it, man. I'm also happy that your singing took on less of a hopeless tone this time around."

"Hey! What's that mean?"

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way, Shuichi. I'm happy that your love is mutual now. You were singing with that usual bottomless strength but this time, it held more of a silver lining…it is a change of pace from all the songs that completely revolve around Eiri-san. I gotta say I love the honesty you're putting into your lyrics now."

"Thanks, Hiro that means a lot…"

"I'm sure your mom and sister feel the same."

What Hiroshi was telling him was true. They came to congratulate them on a job well done a minute afterwards. In his heart, Shuichi wished that his father was there to do so as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First of all, I must apologize for the insanely long delay! My passion switches from story to story and it's hard to keep to just one when I'm writing at least three of them. Well, here it is! FINALLY, AFTER SO MANY MONTHS!!! Weirdly enough, I was able to write this chapter easily. I don't usually write depressing stuff like this so it's a change of pace. Adds to the drama. It will get better though. There's one more chapter before this story reaches it's conclusion; it'll probably be longer or just as long as this chapter was. For all of you who are still loyal to this story even after so long, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'll make sure to update much sooner...hopefully before I go back to school and it'll be my first finished story EVER! That excites me so much! Please review and let me know what you think! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ALL ROCK!!! Also, I must add that those lyrics were that of my own. Hope you like them!


	7. Our Sacred Day

**Our Sacred Day**

Fiddling with the ring in his hand, Eiri paced outside of NG. The more he pondered about what he would say to Shuichi when he proposed, the more goosebumps he got. Everything was becoming so real; his latest work that he had just finished, which was all thanks to the inspiration Shuichi's love had given him. What he wanted was to give Shuichi was an everlasting promise. That had been why Eiri had taken the time to plan out a special day for them and was there at NG just ready to get started. Rolling up his sleeve to check the time, he found out that he'd been standing outside for half an hour. Shuichi was supposed to be out there by now. As if on cue, Hiroshi walked through the sliding doors.

"Eiri-san…" Hiroshi acknowledged. "What are you doing here? Shuichi left early."

"Where did he go?" Eiri asked, urgently. He could tell that something bad was afoot by how serious Hiroshi spoke.

"He's at the state prison…visiting his dad." He replied.

That was all he had to say to get Eiri running to his car. Flipping his phone open after he put the keys in the ignition, Eiri dialed Shuichi's cell phone number. He put his phone on speaker and held it below the wheel as he drove.

"Hello," came Shuichi's sobbing voice. Upon hearing his lover's plaintive greeting, Eiri's grip on the phone tightened.

"Shuichi, its Eiri. I'm heading over right now. Just wait for me in the front, ok?"

"O-ok, Eiri…thank you…"

As helpless as Eiri felt, he knew that being there for Shuichi would be enough. Over time, he was going to make it ascertain that Shuichi would recover. Shuichi had stuck by his side for two grueling years. Eiri would be damned if he didn't repay the favor, wholeheartedly.

Reflecting on the past few days, Eiri recalled Shuichi's failed attempts in concealing his pain at the catastrophic confrontation with his father. While having to deal with his from time to time, Eiri hardly understood what it meant to have such a close, affectionate relationship with his father. Ever since the Kitazawa incident eight years previous, the bonds between Eiri and his family members were severely severed. No more advice and kind words were exchanged. Visits to his father were provoked by Mika and usually consisted of smart-aleck remarks. Deep inside, Eiri had discovered that he had always aspired for the old days where he was praised by his father for his intellect. In that epiphany, Eiri was beginning to comprehend just how badly his lover was suffering.

Finally there after stuck in traffic for 45 minutes, Eiri parked his vehicle as fast as he could. He found Shuichi staring beyond the barbed wire fence. His face was stained with tears and his hands shook as he clasped his cell phone to his chest. Noticing Eiri there, Shuichi's past insecurities bubbled up to the surface subconsciously. He took slow strides towards Eiri, his eyes fixated on the ground. The bags under his eyes made apparent that Shuichi had little sleep that night as well as the one before. It made Eiri's heart drop at how shaken up and fragile Shuichi looked.

Confidence in each step, Eiri half-jogged to Shuichi and brought him into a loving embrace. Burying his face into the fabric of Eiri's shirt, Shuichi wept, flinging his arms around his lover's waist. Speaking through his actions, Eiri held Shuichi tight; assuring that physical contact in public was perfectly ok. In the past, Eiri had a big problem with it and had berated Shuichi whenever the younger man tried to touch him outside of the condo.

"It's ok, I'm here…" Eiri soothed.

"Eiri, I don't even recognize him anymore…he called me nasty names and yelled…Why did this have to happen?" Shuichi spoke through his tears.

A rattling from the fence cut through the moment. "Faggots…you should be where I am." The prisoner sneered.

Vulnerable, Shuichi was incapable of replying.

Eiri, on the other hand, was more than ready to retort.

"Last I checked, being happy wasn't illegal. Maybe you should try it sometime, loser." Eiri glared, walking away with an arm draped around Shuichi's shoulders.

Back in the car, Eiri wished that his timing wasn't so off. Here he was thinking that he was finally ready to pop the question when Shuichi was still so out of sorts. It would be too sudden what with Shunske attempting to murder his own son and everything that meant. Once Shuichi was sound asleep at home, Eiri decided to take matters into his own hands. The best place he thought to start was his family shrine in Kyoto. So he left a note and was on his way.

"So…you came back here for guidance?" Mr. Uesugi blinked, taken off guard. If his eldest son asking him for advice and coming of his own free will wasn't shocking enough, Eiri had wanted his blessing. Short-sighted opinion fell to blind opposition. "Eiri, how on Earth could you request such from me? That boy soils your reputation…more than you already have as an Uesugi."

"First of all, pops, Shuichi saved me from my reputation. He lifts me up and inspires me to be a better person every single day. He has returned all the good aspects of life I have lost sight of." Eiri corrected, getting up from his kneeling position. "If you cannot understand that much, then I guess I wasted a trip." Turning around, Eiri was about to exit the altar room, but his father's voice stopped him.

"Wait," he commanded and then sighed. "I'm still absorbing the fact that you're…" Mr. Uesugi trailed off, failing to conjure a euphemism.

"A homosexual?" Eiri asked, facing his father with amusement. Slowly, Mr. Uesugi nodded. "You're not so in tune with the latest news, are you, old man? Shunske Shindou was just arrested a week ago for attempting to murder his own son."

"What?" Mr. Uesugi asked, surprised, his expression empathetic. "That's awful."

"Behind all of those smiles…there's pain…I just want to make everything with us official. I want there to be good news lingering about rather than the bad news that keeps haunting him…"

"Do you love Shindou Shuichi-kun that much?"

"…I do, with all of my heart."

"How do you figure that this will make him forget, my son?"

Eiri should've seen that question coming. If it weren't for his strong need to make Shuichi happy, he would have too. His father did have a tendency of evoking oppositions. He stared at his father's grim face while taking a minute to find the solution to this problem. Eiri rationalized in his head that proposing to Shuichi would make the younger man ecstatic. It would also make a stronger foundation for their relationship. Knowing this, Eiri wasn't dissuaded. He understood all too well what it meant to have one event turn your world upside down. Now the lovers had a mutual understanding of the cruel taste of betrayal. Eiri just wished that Shuichi, at least, could've been spared that much. Somehow, Eiri figured that he could make an attempt to remedy the whole situation.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Shindou-san…" Eiri decided. Doors between them have re-opened but there was one thing that even time couldn't change. Mr. Uesugi's disapproving shake of his head would never sway Eiri from what he wanted to do.

Once he arrived at the state prison, his embarking there felt more ominous by the second. Slowly sauntering to the entrance, Eiri made sure to mask his anxiety. That was a skill that would actually bend to his favor this time around. He encouraged himself that he was doing this for Shuichi, just as he defended him to Taki Aizawa. He went up to the main desk and was informed that during the past few days, Shunske was getting better. The officer was especially talkative, going on about what a scene Shunske made when he was convicted, and how he got pushed around by the other prisoners who were rougher around the edges. Eiri was glad to be relieved of him when he reached the cell.

"You're that boy…Shuichi's boyfriend, yes?" Shunske inquired. He looked about as exhausted as Shuichi did earlier.

With a nod, Eiri replied bluntly. "For the time being; I plan on proposing to him sometime soon."

This statement made Shunske put his face in his hands as if struggling against the weakness he created so foolishly through drinking. He let the long duration of time out on business get to him. His yearning, his lust for Kikyo got greater by the day. He couldn't stand not being able to touch her or see her for that matter. Out of this an obsession emerged and it had almost cost him his only son. "I made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm glad that you were there for my soon…to support him…I thank you so much for that. You definitely have my blessing if that is what you have come here for." He looked up at Eiri with a grieving smile.

"I understand how much guilt you feel. I've come to hurt your son so much, but he withstands pain so well. He's so strong…I kept pushing him away because I felt like…I would only bring bad fortune to him, but he's proved me otherwise. He needs me just like I need him. I am also aware that he needs you as well." Eiri concurred. What connected them were their unforgivable behaviors towards Shuichi and their overwhelming desire to atone for it.

"Did you ever try to kill him?" Shunske asked, sullenly.

"Of course not…he's more than willing to forgive you, despite that though. Don't push him away like I did. It's a cowardly thing to do."

"…I don't want to lose my family to this…but I'm scared that they'll only see a monster when I see them again…" He sobbed, unable to suppress his tears any longer.

"You have to find it in yourself to face them, honestly. Berating them will only make matters worse." Eiri advised, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "I heard from some officer that you've been improving. I'm more than willing to bail you out. There's no use rotting in misery here, now is there?"

'Shuichi,

I have gone to Kyoto for a few days. I deeply apologize for leaving on such short notice. I will be back sometime later in the week. Don't worry; I'm arranging a special gathering for you. I can hardly wait to see you smiling again…

Love,

Eiri'

With a dreamy sigh, Shuichi smiled at the note, leaning back in his chair. He held his notebook to his chest, scribbling down lyrics. It has been three days since Shuichi woke up frenetic, not seeing his lover anywhere in the condo. When he discovered the note, all his worries vanished. Ever since then, Shuichi kept the paper close to him, admiring the affectionate words Eiri had written on there. At the moment, he was in NG's break room by himself…or so he thought…

"BOO!" Hiroshi yelled, almost making Shuichi tip out of his chair. Recovering from the scare, Shuichi blinked at Hiroshi's attire. He was wearing a doctor's outfit. This made the clock go back to when Hiroshi was pressured by his parents to study hard in med school in order to become a full-time doctor. Before Shuichi could flip out from his assumptions, Hiro explained. "Didn't you hear? Eiri-san is hosting a party at the Hilton tonight!"

Shuichi gaped. "What?!"

Hiroshi crossed his arms, perplexed. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"You and me both…Wow, this is probably what he meant by 'a special gathering'!" Shuichi exclaimed, shooting out of his seat in excitement. He stuffed the note into his pocket and then grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, shaking him a bit. Hiroshi expected this reaction and was unmoved by it.

"When did you find out? What time is it being held? What's the occasion; a costume party…? Where'd you get your costume?"

"I found out a few weeks ago. It's being held from 8:30 PM to 1:00 AM. The occasion…your guess is as good as mine. Yes, it is a costume party and I got my costume at Party City, duh."

"Oh my God, this is so….thrilling!" Shuichi claimed, overwhelmed with joy. "Come on, Hiro; help me pick out a costume!" He urged, running out ahead of Hiro.

There were a few more hours until the party, but it felt like it would take forever to come. Adorned in a samurai outfit, Shuichi couldn't stop swinging his sword around Hiro's apartment. Hiroshi followed along and dodged Shuichi's hits to the best of his ability. It didn't come as much of a use because Shuichi was pretty deft with that fake sword; most of Hiro's evasions failed.

"You must have been a samurai in your previous life." He commented. "Just what exactly are you so nervous about?"

"Hello?! Eiri is actually throwing a costume party!"

"So? What's the big deal about that?"

"It's so out of the blue. I have no idea what it could be about! Excuse me if I'm still getting over the shock."

"Hm, I suppose that's understandable, but I bet it'll be real romantic. Ayaka-chan is coming too. She's dressing up as a nurse."

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Shuichi cooed, elbowing Hiro who gave him a playful slap in return. Giving a small laugh, Shuichi wondered aloud. "I wonder what Eiri will dress up as…Oh it doesn't matter! Anything he wears will make him look handsome!"

"Even a sumo wrestler outfit?" Hiro teased.

"Even a sumo…" Shuichi started, but cut off, realizing what he was agreeing to. "Hey! Are you calling my Eiri fat!?" Outraged, he doubled his efforts in hitting Hiroshi with the sword.

Hiroshi chuckled, happy to see his best friend's energy rekindled.

Eiri arrived at the Hilton a half hour before the party started to ascertain that everything was in place. All was turning out good; the spooky décor suited Halloween, the food was cooked to perfection, the music was all in place; the only thing feeling out of proportion was the speed of Eiri's beating heart. Fiddling with the ring, his thoughts raced. His blood was boiling with anxiety and excitement. To his displeasure, Touma sauntered in through the sliding doors with Mika by his side. She was dressed in a cheetah boy suit and Touma was wearing cat ears with a cat tail.

Eiri was disturbed to say the least.

"You're too early." Eiri stated, obviously.

"I just wanted to check up on you, brother." Touma said with that "angelic smile" on his face.

Eiri's eye twitched.

"My dear brother is finally growing up!" Mika emotionally exclaimed, hugging her younger brother. Groaning, Eiri gave her a few pats on the back before separating.

"Seguchi…"

"I told you, Eiri…you could call me brother."

"Seguchi," he insisted, peeved. "You will not screw this up for me. Shuichi and I belong together and I'd say it's about time to make it official. I'm aware that you have blamed him for my mishaps."

"Eiri, he was making you cough up blood." Touma retorted.

"Actually it was because I was drinking beer on medication. I was the dumbass, not him." Eiri corrected.

As his brother-in-law spoke, Touma's mask gradually began to slip off. His massive jealously overwhelmed him. His plan of marrying Mika in order to get closer to Eiri worked to some extent. It did assure that he saw Eiri more, but it didn't earn the special place in Eiri's heart that Shuichi easily filled. "Shindou-san is not good for you." He growled, desperately, wanting Eiri to see that; to see only him.

"You're wasting your breath being so adamant with your lies, Seguchi. You should start using your voice to tell the truth…" He said, regarding his older sister. "…instead of living in denial." With that, he walked away, not wanting to hear Touma's next round of retorts. As the last minutes of solitude before the party lasted, Eiri stood outside, chewing a piece of gum, satisfied to see Mika storm out of the door.

As Eiri expected, Shuichi was the first to show up with Hiro and Ayaka in the same limousine. As soon as their eyes made contact, Shuichi's face lit up, its luminance brighter than anybody else's. They embraced for a scant moment and then pulled away. Regarding their presence, Eiri bowed his head to Ayaka and Hiroshi and they returned the gesture. By the arm, Eiri escorted Shuichi inside, the romantic gesture suiting his prince costume. By the way Shuichi's eyes gleamed up at him; Eiri could tell that his lover was enchanted by his attire. On second thoughts, Eiri suspected that Shuichi would be enchanted by anything he had chosen to wear.

As far as attire went, he deemed Shuichi's outfit to be fitting as well. He had the strength and valor of that of a warrior. Shuichi always had the tendency of rising against the odds and breaking down obstacles with easy triumph. That bravery sparked inside of Eiri and he felt more alleviated to have Shuichi there.

For a good laugh, he had gone so far as setting up a flailing corpse that would fall from the ceiling as soon as Shuichi came in. Yelping, he subconsciously jumped towards the chuckling Eiri. Regaining his senses, he blushed as Hiroshi and Ayaka began to laugh too. "That's not funny, Eiri! That was totally uncalled for! Stop laughing already!" Shuichi yelled, giving him a benign punch in the arm.

The evening was getting better already.

Especially prepared for the occasion, Eiri had sneaked into Shuichi's phone book to call up all his relatives and family members to inform them of the festivities. When they began showing up, Shuichi was pleasantly surprised. He greeted them all affectionately and turned to Eiri after each time he embraced a relative and smiled. As much as he pestered Eiri to tell him what the special occasion was, Eiri simply refused to tell.

Despite being on bad terms with him, Eiri even invited Ryuichi. All attention was on Shuichi; so much so that he felt like this was his second birthday party that year. Everyone danced, letting it all loose after a stressful week that varied among guests. Eiri and Shuichi danced together in harmony. Looking around his lover's shoulder, Shuichi's gaze went from his sister and her boyfriend to Hiro and Ayaka. At that, he smiled warmly. When his eyes came to lye on his mother, sitting down by her lonesome at a table, he remembered who was missing; his father.

Seeing Shuichi frown, Eiri gently used his hand to guide his lover's head to his shoulder.

The few hours of eating and dancing flew by and as they were about to dig into dessert, Eiri brazenly took the microphone, tapping it in order to test the sound quality. All eyes were on him and they politely took their seats and waited for what Eiri was about to say.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening." Eiri began, spotting his father and Mika make a discreet entrance. "It is time for me to unveil the reason why you're all here. It is all for love." He walked over to the main table, where Shuichi sat, kneeling before him. Everyone gasped in realization and held their breath; most of all Shuichi did. "Shuichi Shindou, will you marry me?" He asked, revealing the ring. In response, Shuichi slipped out of his chair, on his knees in front of Eiri, who made a move to steady him.

"Yes." Shuichi whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks. Everyone cheered and whistled at the proposal and even more so when Eiri picked Shuichi up into his arms, and spun around.

"You can come out now!" Eiri shouted, baffling all who were there. Gently, he put Shuichi back onto his feet and faced the door where Shunske Shindou stood.

Shuichi cried harder as he ran into his father's arms.

"Congratulations, Shuichi." Shunske sobbed.

Kikyo slowly approached them. Shunske and Kikyo stared at each other for a short moment before running to hold the other. Tightly, they embraced, basking in the beauty of their reunion.

By the time they got home, Shuichi was emotionally taxed. Eiri and him immediately changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Lying in the circle of Eiri's arms, Shuichi still managed to squeeze some tears out. What Eiri did for him was beyond sweet. He touched the expensive silver band that enwrapped his finger and smiled. "I'm so happy…." Shuichi whispered.

"I'm glad…" Eiri whispered back, kissing his fiancée's cheek. "I couldn't bear seeing you so sad. I know it's inevitable to be sad sometimes so whenever you feel like that again, please don't hide it from me. I want to know what you're feeling…all the time."

"Eiri…I want the same from you too."

"It's a promise."

Waking up to the feel of Eiri's hands caressing his stomach was pleasant. He stretched and groaned, wrapping his arms around his fiancée's neck. "Good morning to you too," Shuichi laughed, pecking Eiri's lips. With the alarm clock going off, he jumped thinking that he had to go to work. In coherence to this, Shuichi pushed Eiri off of him and began to get dressed. What stopped him were Eiri's arms encasing him from behind.

"No work today. You're all mine," were the fomenting words that were murmured into Shuichi's ear.

"Oh," Shuichi breathed, recalling the proposal from the night before. "It…wasn't a dream…"

K had assured him that he could take a few days off the night before.

Everything that had occurred so enchanting that when Shuichi woke up he couldn't tell whether it was reality or another one of his fantasies. Alleviated and beyond happy that this was really happening, Shuichi turned around to give Eiri a deep kiss.

Months of content with only a few quarrels came their way. The wedding had come before they knew it. Mr. Uesugi had reluctantly agreed to seal them in matrimony at the temple. The government tolerance of this was only due to the many rallies and strikes held by the Shuichi and Eiri fan-base as well as others who respected gay rights. Claude, Judy, and Rage had agreed ahead of time to keep the press at bay until the ceremony was over. The flowers were pre-ordered, positions were assigned, and all that was left to do was say the vows.

In separate rooms, Shuichi and Eiri were both nervous, but mostly thrilled. This was the day they have been waiting for; to officially declare that they would be together forever. The difference in their anxiety was how they expressed it. Shuichi was bouncy while Eiri, on the other hand, was barely restraining himself from lighting a cigarette.

It was unfortunate that Touma had the gull to show up to his room.

"Eiri, you look…stunning." Touma smiled. That only made Eiri's glare darker.

"Get out," Eiri hissed.

"Look, Eiri," Touma started. "I deeply apologize for upsetting you with my behavior." He bowed in remorse.

Eiri wasn't going to be swayed by that fake innocent act of Touma's. He refused to forgive the man for using his sister and causing Shuichi, his soon-to-be husband, unnecessary grief. The damage had been done. There was no way to take it back. At the very least, Touma could apologize to Shuichi and Mika for his mistakes. "You're the last person I want to see right now. Leave." Eiri growled, causing Touma to exit the room, sulking.

Tatshua entered the room after seeing Ryuichi, curious as to why Touma had bothered to show up, uninvited. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"That's not important." Eiri replied. Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, he re-adjusted his tie. The reason why he wanted to wear a suit instead of the typical kimono was because he didn't want to be dressed in the same robe that he almost married Ayaka in. He wanted this marriage to be unique. Besides that, he didn't want to hold it inside either. This wasn't a private marriage; it deserved to be memorable out where the sun was shining and the cherry blossom petals were floating in the wind.

"I must say that this is very romantic, Bro. Who knew you had it in you?" Tatshua teased, jabbing Eiri in the ribs.

His nerves taking over, Eiri impulsively reached for the pack of cigarettes in his jacket pocket. Tatshua snatched it out of his hands and put a pack of gum there in its place. "Regards of Shuichi," Tatshua reminded, watching as his older brother began viciously chewing his gum.

Meanwhile with Shuichi, he was running his hands through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. "Does my hair look ok? Does my breath smell? Ah! Is it me or did this suit get bigger?!" He panicked to Hiro.

"Your hair looks fine so stop running your hands through it. Your breath should smell good after using half the bottle of spray. As for the suit getting bigger, that's just you being delusional." Hiroshi replied, giving his best friend a hug. "Don't worry so much. You look great." The best man soothed, giving Shuichi a few pats on the back.

"Thanks…." Shuichi blushed, already imagining how they'd walk down the aisle. In his mind, just before they were about to kiss, Eiri pulled away because of a nose hair. "Ah, no!!!" He screamed, scrambling to the bathroom just to trip on his face. Hiroshi sighed, putting a hand on his face before helping Shuichi up.

"What happened to your nose?" Eiri whispered while they walked down the aisle.

"I kind of…fell…" Shuichi sheepishly answered.

"You should be more careful during your spaz attacks." Eiri chastised.

Reaching the platform, Shuichi and Eiri didn't pay much mind to the rambling Mr. Uesugi commenced with. They just stared into the depths of each other's eyes, drowning inside of themselves, hand-in-hand.

"Now the vows…" Mr. Uesugi said.

Shuichi decided to go first. "Eiri, you were breath-taking from the very first moment we met…You were always telling me that I could do better and pushing me to be the best I can be. That has inspired me a great deal throughout our relationship. I…I really love you and I want to be with you forever."

Some cooing broke out from the mouths of their friends and family members. Eiri blushed and squeezed Shuichi's hands tighter. "Shuichi…you made me realize how important it was to live…to love…You pulled me out from the dark place I sealed myself in and into the light. I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you and staying by your side…to see you laugh, smile, and be there when you cry. I love you with all of my being."

They exchanged rings and another set of promises before, "You may kiss the…groom." Mr. Uesugi announced, a bit awkwardly.

With the utmost pleasure, their lips met passionately.

As equals, Shuichi and Eiri decided to throw the bouquet together. It landed into the arms of Ayaka, whose face turned beet red as everyone turned to her and awed. Hiroshi smiled and gave her a deep kiss. With that done, the newlyweds waved to everyone before taking off in their car to their honeymoon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, I have completed this story! I know I depicted the costume party as a Halloween one. I wrote this at the end of October so that pretty much explains that. And so, I thank you all for reading and supporting this story!!! I couldn't have finished this without the support from all of my readers! Please review and let me know what you all have thought of 'Two Kinds of Love'!!


End file.
